mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Favian
Age: Appears 20 (Actually 2 years) Race: Orphis' Fragments Gender: He chooses to be male Bio After the day Orphis got in an argument with a powerful being named Blas which cause his power to grow even more making him to create three identical beings named Teivel, Favian, and Asher to contain his power. Favian is the red fragment that represents Orphis' more supernatural abilities, as well as his wisdom and solitude. Do to this Favian chose to live inside the cabin Orphis once lived in to avoid contact from other beings due to his natural suspicion of them. He then dedicated himself to research on many subjects. His most major research is the origins of Orphis abilities and finding a way to stabilize his body and soul. Later on he created a magic that shrouded the forest his cabin sits in a strange darkness. Which got the attention of his future wife Clarice. She forces her way into his home by fooling the fragment and even got him to sleep with her. Thus begun their rocky relationship, Favian really didn't trust Clarice and believed she was trying to use him as a tool to progress her own agenda. This was proven wrong as she helps Stabilize him and stops him prevent's him from fusing with the source of all magic, which would have destroyed his sentience. This event made him trust and treasure Clarice a little more than most people. Personality Favian is the least social of the three fragments and doesn't really have an interest in human squabbles such as the war between the Mamono and Order war. He seems to enjoy reading and quite places. He hates being talked down to and being underestimated but he is reasonable. He also prefers not use his abilities to fight but will if he has to. Appearance Favian appears to look like a twin of Orphis with a few differences. he posses the same dark skin like Orphis that the people from the desert region is known for, but unlike orphis he possesses red pupils instead of gold. He also has a streak of white hairs near his Ahoge going down his face. Abilities ** Boundary Manipulation ** he user can manipulate boundaries — material, spiritual, conceptual, metaphysical, and so on. Since everything is physically and existentially defined by boundaries, the possibilities offered are limitless — for limits themselves are nothing more than the boundary Possible/Impossible, and the user can manipulate even that. (But you do need to get imaginative) * Mentifery * A personal boundary Favian goes to in order to relax which is close to the realm of the dead. Here anything he imagines can become real, but when he goes here his physical body is placed in a dead like state making him vulnerable. * Metaphysics Manipulation * the ability to deal with all things undetectable by the physical sense. * Mystic Derivation * He is linked to the source of magic which has put him in danger of fusing with it, but this grants him the ability to use all forms of magic but he must learn about it first. Category:Characters